Shihai-Gamen clan
The Shihai-Gamen clan specialized in chakra manipulation, demand high expectation of its members to have extreme well chakra control and capacity, endurance, patience, and discipline. The Shihai-Gamen means'' To endure control'' or Control to endure. They specialized in purely chakra manipulation. It was started way back in beginning of Shinobi War, there was a unexpected leak or explosure of demonic chakra (nobody know what demon it is, where it from, or how it appeared for that matter) in a small village, killing most of its population, leaving a very few survivors with surprising left demonic chakra in them, only two of them is the founder of the Shihai-Gamen clan, while other was killed by people who feared/viewed them as demons/non-humans/freaks or from an experiments. Those two surviving are Ajoiro and Hakara (their surname are still unknown/lost). After surviving the 'disease' , they have been traveling country by country, seeking the refuge or at least to live another day, covering their appearance and the fact they are the surviving victims of demonic leak incident. Becoming as one of Ninja Clans: That is until they have met the ninja/shinobi for the first time. They saw the clashing battle between 2 clan (unknown) shinobi, constantly sending their jutsu after jutsu. Ajoiro and Hakara was terrified, but also awed by 2 shinobi's power and heard one of them mentioned of chakra control and capacity, and how the other shinobi unable to stop him from betraying his clan. And then the battle ended with the betrayer killed his former fellow clan member, and deemed that being shinobi may increase their survival chance in cruel world, Ajoiro and Hakara approached him with caution (after all, you don't just run to shinobi, wanting to 'talk' without warning, they would think you as enemy and kill you), and the betrayer noticed them, was about to kill them, but stopped when noticed that they're just 'civilians' and that they're unworthy to be killed by like of shinobi. Until he sense something non-human chakra in them, using his doujutsu (unknown, may be extinct, and no, it is not the Byakugan) to see what it is and was shock to see a blackish blue chakra glowing inside their body and knew that they are the rumored surviving victims of disease (demonic chakra explosure). The betrayer's mind conflicted each other whether to kill them or not, while heard that Ajoiro and Hakara want to train as shinobi or at least to able to control their chakra. ''After listening to their proposal, the betrayer decided to help them to control their chakra, not wanting to waste the opportunity to see potential of human able to use what seem to be hybrid of demonic and human chakra. For the 5 years, the betrayer have lived, moved, and train them to control their chakra, plus increasing their capacity and endurance at the same time, as shinobi. The betrayer, Ake (the name was given by Ajoiro as the betrayer refused to tells his name) tried to kill Ajoiro, to test his skill as shinobi and would suceeded killing Ajoiro, if Hakara didn't stabbed his back with her chakra-covered sword. And together, Ajoiro and Hakara killed Ake and moved to what is present is the Country of Spring, have married each other, have 3 children, and trained them at their early age. There's the beginning of the Shihai-Gamen clan. Trait(s): Because the fact that the Shihai-Gamen older generation have continuously trained new generation by generation in chakra control exercises, building their capacity up, thus increasing endurance at early age. Each generations seem to born with slightly bigger capacity, more ''naturallly able to control chakra better, and have higher endurance in physical and mental than before generations that it can pass as a bloodline, but it's an actual genetic traits, nothing special. And because each generations never even use their element affinity (or affinities), mostly focusing on using chakra-based jutsu, their connection to elements had been severed at each generation. How Shihai-Gamen clan lived daily and function as clan: Like any other ninja clans, they have clan leader, clan council, clan techniques and training, and their own rules. They do NOT interbred as they also practice medical, along with fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, weapon-training, genjutsu( rarely anyone in this clan practice and use genjutsu), and that practicing interbred is disgusting. Their younger children, after age 5 or 6, trained in chakra control and capacity, endurance, and basic education. At age 7, they can either choose 2 or more training, which is taijutsu, fuinjutsu, medical-training, kenjutsu, weapon(s) training, and markmanship (which was added by Torjai Shihai-Gamen, who saw effectiveness of archery skills of samurai). Their basic education consist of basic math, reading, wriiting, clan custom, basic survival skills, geography, and chakra sensory(mandatory, not optional, due to several attempted assassinations). Their training continue until age 13 or 14, where children have a choice to pick their professions, which they can either become Shihai-Gamen medical expert, shinobi, assassin, hunter (same as catching missing nin and to terminate them), mercenary shinobi (which is a hired ninja for other clan, lords,ect to bring an incomes and funds to Shihai-Gamen clan), sealing expert (if chose, he/she will also consider as shinobi), or 'civilian' (usually for veteran shinobi and elder after their retirement, work as either council, food labor, historians, etc in either Shihai-Gamen clan or outside world). Disaster Struck, Disagreement: After years and years of living in prosperity and training, a sudden and unexpected disaster struck the Shihai-Gamen clan. One of their council member was somehow spilled out to what would cause of almost 70-80 % of the Shihai-Gamen clan's death about the grave secret of Ajoiro and Hakara, the first Shihai-Gamen. They have performed an unknown ritual that seem to be familar to Jashinites's blood ritual, except it severely cut their elemental connections to nature, which explain why the Shihai-Gamen clan don't use elemental, because they don't have a elemental connections to nature (each generation by generation until there's completely no connection to elemental affinities/connections). How did the unknown cause of the Shihai-Gamen clan's demise came to this information when there was a seals on his victim's mouth and neck (to prevent an enemies from learning a secret from a corpse, if tinkered, the seals will immediately exploded) and yet he/she managed to bypass it? The answer or at least conclusion from few survivors is that cause of their clan's demise is no other than the Will's Breaker, a man with unspeakable knowledge of sealing and said to possess an ability to manipulate any seals like summoning already-made seal array, changing its purpose, analyzing seals and their purpose, etc. Why is the Will's Breaker do it? One said he/she do it for profit or paid by their enemies. One said one of their clan-member must had wronged him/her and he/she got revenge. And one said he/she viewed the demised Shihai-Gamen clan as a nuisance to his/her unknown, twisted goal. Either one or all of their conclusions may be correct, but 3 of the Shihai-Gamen survivors refused to agreed each other and eventually came into uneasy tension between them, a brother and 2 sisters, Sadon, Demirika, and Kimerin. The other survivors either sided with Sadon, Demirika, or died later. And as for Kimerin, who was 29 yrs old, was abandoned, alone and vulnerable to danger from her enemies as she was the only female in Shihai-Gamen clan with low chakra capacity, near-perfect control, and shockingly almost fragile physical body. However, she had a sharp, well-trained mind, meaning she fortunately wasn't treated as useless by her parent and clan-members, except her 4 sisters and 1 brother dislike her. Since her remaining clan members abandoned her, she endured a harsh, cold journey, looking for a city or least a town, so she can be hired as a medic. However, almost no success since most of cities are either being seiged, barricaded, ruled by tyrants, or even used as warzone as there's a war going on. Almost losing her hope and was about to end her life, she was confronted by an injuried Mist chuunin, who was near at the Death's doorstep. Her medic instinct took over her and rushed to her, analyzing and healed her. Kimerin begged her to showed her to Hidden in Mist, to the current Mizukage. Being grateful, the Mist chuunin agreed to take her to the Mizukage, however an explosion interupt them, killing Mist chuunin and knocking Kimerin into unconscious. 2 Days later, she found by passing-by Iwa ninjas and woke up in town hospital with IV, being diagnoised by a doctor who told her that she is no longer 'clean'. Journey to the Country of Spring and birth to her son: 8 months later since she was last woken in town hospital, Kimerin was working and suddenly screamed, collapsed on the floor in agony that coming from her stomach. Without wasting a time, a group of doctor and med nins took her to E.R and cut her stomach open, pulling a male baby out, wailing. 3 Hours later, Kimerin walk out of city with stitches on her stomach and recently borned. Still in agony and that her 'son' being asleep, Kimerin struggled to keep moving as the city was in flame, caused by gigantic beast (summoned by unknown source) rampaging and destroying it. With no where to go and wanting to get away from still going war, she travelled up north and never changed her direction. Later, her son, Burakku Shihai-Gamen was born, taken out of her stomach as Burakku doesn't have a patience to wait for 2 more weeks to make it full 9 months and that his birth nearly killed Kimerin, but still lived. After his birth, she had been a positive influence on Burakku's life and married to...(name remained unknown as Burakku never mentioned his step-father's name) for 13 yrs and that was when Kimerin's death and at the same time, the other surviving Shihai-Gamen members reduced to fewer number by the Will's Breaker. Shihai-Gamen clan jutsu: Chakra Manipulation: Offense Style Pure Offense Style Chakra Sensory Whole Body Empowered Iniatial Manifestion of Monster Pure Manifestion of Monster Chakra Hungry Leeching Strings Chakra Enchanced Body Chakra Extension Blade/Edge (only used with weapons such as sword, halberd, etc.) Full-Body Impalement within 1000 Full Chakra Exposed Balloon Category:Ninja Clans Category:Burakku Shihai-Gamen Category:Tainted illusionaire